justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700
This article is about the unnamed mountain at about N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700, in Just Cause 3. in the background.]] Mountain and epic landscape The mountain is located at the north-east corner of the Costa Sud province, south-east of the famous Litore Torto lake from the neighbouring northern province. The mountain is next to the sea on its eastern side. It may be considered a part of the main Insula Striate mountainrange, but it's actually completely separated from the surrounding mountains by a deep valley. The nearest settlements are Refugio Umbra, west of here, Guardia Costa Sud I, south of here and a burned town between the mountain and the Litore Torto lake. All of these are with in a line of sight, thanks to the epic landscape. There are multiple small rocky islands in the sea, close to the mountain. The northern end of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate is on the western side of this mountain. Points of interest on the mountain Ancient ruins The most noticeable point of interest are the Ancient Medici ruins. As is usual for ancient Medici architecture, the buildings are laid out in three radiating columns. Nothing remains of the content of the other buildings, but the large building in the south-east has a bull-altar and there are two sets of 5 woman statues at the northern corners of the building. Similarly to altars found in other ruins, there are flowers around the altar, possibly indicating recent religious activity. One of the most notable facts about these ruins is that they are completely inaccessible by road. The only ways to get here are by aircraft, or by climbing the near-vertical sides of the mountain. This means that all the rock needed in construction must have been excavated on the spot and that the main source of fresh water (a vital thing for any sustainable settlement) must have been rain, because people can carry very little water while mountain climbing in the hot Mediterranean climate. Ancient tomb The highest area of the mountain, its northern end, has a single Ancient tomb. This tomb area is relatively flat and empty. Tiny outpost Within the ruins is what may be considered one of the tiniest unmarked outposts in Medici. It consists of only one wooden table with a map on it and two soldiers guarding it. The outpost also has a parked Urga Hrom D heavy attack helicopter. This helicopter spawns here even after the province is liberated. The table and all present personnel could easily fit into the helicopter, so they might just be on some kind of a break. In the base-game the outpost is manned by Medici Military soldiers, but getting any larger DLC expansion will replace them with Black Hand soldiers. The helicopter still remains in Medici Military colors and symbols. After province liberation, the soldiers here can still rarely spawn here. Gallery JC3 Map of mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700.png|See also: Maps. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (seen from east).png|Mountain seen from east, with the highest point in Medici in the background. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (seen from south).png|Mountain seen from south, with Guardia Costa Sud I on the neighbouring mountaintop in the foreground. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (seen from north-east).png|Mountain seen from north-east. Refugio Umbra looking east from the ruined tower.png|Mountain seen from Refugio Umbra (it's the left mountain). The right mountain has Guardia Costa Sud I on it. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (ruins seen from above).png|Ruins seen from above. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (ruins north corner).png|Ruins northern corner. See also: Ancient Medici. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (ruins west corner).png|Ruins western corner. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (ruins south-east corner).png|Ruins south-east corner. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (southern temple entrance).png|Southern temple entrance. See Ancient Medici for more about that culture. Mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 (tiny outpost).png|The tiniest outpost? Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Natural objects Category:Unmarked locations in Medici